


Flower Languages - Curtwen

by dracothelittlepuff



Series: draco's Spies are Gay Idiots [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Curtwen, Flower meanings, Flowers, Fluff, Flustered Gays, Gay, I thought there was no angst, Love Confession, M/M, Some angst, and I'm proud of it?!, i literally wrote this at 3am, just cute feels, lgbtq+, pure fluff, short multichapter, victorian flower languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracothelittlepuff/pseuds/dracothelittlepuff
Summary: Owen wants to give Curt flowers, but they have secret meanings...
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: draco's Spies are Gay Idiots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845349
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	1. Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> This is for someone on Wattpad. You can see who if you go to my Starkid/TCB/Shipwrecked Oneshots book.  
> I have no idea how accurate this actually is but it's where I got all the flower/plant meanings: https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers

Owen awkwardly held a bunch of flowers as he shifted from foot to foot, anxiously waiting. After a couple moments that seemed forever and then gone too soon, Curt opened his door. "Hello," he said.

"Hello." Owen was sure he was bright pink now, which just made him blush more. "Um..."

"Do you want to come in?" Curt asked. Owen shook his head a little. There was no going back now. He thrust the bouquet into Curt's arms. "For you."

"Oh... thank you?" Curt seemed a little flustered and Owen shifted again. "Sorry. I just thought, you know, flowers. Are... nice. You might like- I should maybe go."

Curt smiled down at the petals. "Okay. Thank you very much."

Owen took a step back and Curt looked up and hugged him quickly. Owen barely had time to stiffly move his arms around the American's shoulders when Curt pulled away. "They're very pretty," he said.

Owen rocked back and forth - heels, toes, heels, toes. "Thank you? I-I picked them out and... I don't know. The colours..."

"You're welcome. It's really nice of you." Curt's eyes seemed to sparkle. Owen swallowed. His mouth felt dry. "Um."

Curt laughed lightly. "Do you want to come in?" He asked again.

Owen's eyes widened and he shook his head a little. "N-No, sorry, I gotta..." he dissolved into mumbles and hurried away before he or Curt could say anything else. Curt watched him go from the doorway and returned inside once Owen was completely gone from sight. He looked back at the flowers again, blue and purple and white, and remembered a conversation they had had.

"You mean you've never heard about flower languages?" Owen asked excitedly. His face was lit up in that way that Curt adored.

"No?"

"Okay, flowers and plants can have so many different meanings! Like, oak stands for strength, morning glory is love and affection... so many different things!"

"So like, spy code messages?"

"I mean, if you wanted to tell someone you love them. It's mostly romantic stuff..." Owen seemed to falter as Curt studied him. "I didn't take you for the romantic type."

Owen flushed. "A bit of a guilty pleasure. I have half my Flower Languages book memorized."

Curt smirked. "Who would have thought tough Owen Carvour was such a hopeless romantic?"

Owen glared at him. "I could still beat you up."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You say every time before fighting me and losing."

Curt shrugged, a mischievous grin playing across his lips. "What can I say? I'm a man stuck in my ways."

Owen patted his shoulder. "Your stupid ways."

Curt moved to his kitchen to find a vase, dispelling the thoughts of that rare lazy Saturday afternoon where they could just hang out and talk without worrying about work. He remembered Owen had given him a copy of the book - it must still been here somewhere. Owen had said he'd chosen the flowers for the bouquet himself - Curt was itching with curiosity as to the message they held.

He put on a kettle - one of the habits he'd picked up from his partner - found the book after some searching. Curt finally settled into an armchair with a steaming cup of tea, the book, and the flowers on the table just ahead of him. It took some time because he had to figure out what half of them were called, but he got it eventually.

Blue salvia - I think of you

That was sweet. Curt grinned as he found the next few.

Tarragon - lasting interest

Gardenia. Curt hesitated, looked back up to the flowers. They matched the little picture, but maybe Owen hadn't meant for Curt to use the codes. Maybe he'd just wanted to give him flowers...

Gardenia - Secret love

Curt put that idea on a tab in his mind and thumbed through the book, looking for the final flower.

Purple Hyacinth - Sorrow

Curt looked at the flowers for a while, meditatively sipping his tea. He finally got up and moved to the phone. There were soft, satisfying clicks as each number spun back into place as he dialled, and then he lifted it to his ear. He heard a barely audible click and Owen's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Owen."

"Oh- Curt! Hi, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. What's happening with you right now?"

"N-Not much. Why?"

"Just wanted to call. You know, Owen, the flowers really are pretty."

"You really like them?" Owen sounded so hopeful and breathless. Curt grinned. "Oh, yeah. I especially love the Gardenia."

"... Y-You do?"

"For sure. They smell beautiful, don't they?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, maybe I should give you some." Curt closed his eyes. "If you like them so much."

"Curt...?"

"Yeah."

Owen's voice was barely a whisper. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

He opened his eyes again. "I don't know, are you trying to tell me something?"

Owen was quiet for so long, Curt almost thought he hung up. "Maybe. You saw the, uh, the meanings."

"Yep."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize," Curt laughed. "It's really sweet."

"It is?"

"Owen, definitely."

"You feel..."

"I feel the same way, Owen." Curt took a deep breath. "Would you want to go out with me for dinner some time?"

"Oh- yes! I mean, if you wouldn't mind."

"I'm asking you, Owen, you think I mind?"

Owen laughed nervously. "No, of course, sorry."

"Don't apologize so much."

"Right. Is... Is Tuesday okay? For dinner?"

"Yep. That sounds good."

"I can pick you up around 7?"

"Sure. It's a date."

"It's a date," Owen agreed. They said goodbye and only when Curt hung up did he realize his heart was hammering in his throat. He felt giddy and surreal. He was going on a date with Owen Carvour. Owen Carvour!


	2. Yarrow

Curt spent hours pouring over his Flower Languages book, trying to decide which ones to go with.

He finally decided on some and got the bouquet on Tuesday, which was the day of, and then changed into a fresh suit. Something fancy enough, but also laid back enough. He'd spent probably as much time on his hair and clothes as he did on the flowers.

Finally, finally, finally there was a knock at his door. Curt jumped up off his couch and went to answer it. Owen stood there, fidgeting with his sleeves and cuff links. "Hey. Curt. You look..." Owen's eyes roamed down his broad shoulders and suit and then snapped back up to meet Curt's. "Pretty?"

Curt was a little caught off guard by the word choice but flattered nonetheless. "Thank you. You look very handsome. You are handsome."

Owen blushed. "Um. Would you like to go now, or...?"

"Yeah, one sec." Curt hurried back into his apartment and grabbed his keys and almost forgot the flowers but got them at the last second. He returned to Owen. "Okay. These are for you."

Owen took the bouquet and, despite his anxiety, grinned. "Wow... bold choice for the yarrow."

It was Curt's turn to blush and then they both giggled like giddy teenagers. "Uh. Yeah. Sorry if it's too... forward. You really have everything memorized, don't you?"

"Just my favourites," Owen winked. Curt froze for a second and then turned away and fidgeted with his keys so Owen couldn't see his flustered expression, but Owen was just as flustered that he would wink at Curt like that. It was a bold move, wasn't it? Then again, the yarrow... a wink wouldn't hurt compared to the flower that meant everlasting love, could it?

They were both awkward because they knew each other, they knew each other so well. Years of working together, seeing each other's highs and lows, but now this was something completely different. It was more than friends or work partners. It was gardenia, and maybe yarrow. Romantic attraction, not just platonic.

Except, their friendship was still there. Curt had given Owen arborvitae, which stood for unchanging friendship. The message was as clear in his eyes as the flowers he clutched - if this didn't work out for whatever reason, they could still be friends.

Owen and Curt were in chairs opposite each other in a quiet corner of the bar. They were both immensely privately grateful for he fact that it was bustling enough so no one would really be able to look at them enough to assume anything more than friends or colleagues. If anyone in the restaurant had even a clue about why they were really there together, they could both be ruined. Maybe going out here wasn't such a good idea, but Curt was even more bothered by the thought of just the two of them alone in his apartment. On a date.

Curt sipped a beer thoughtfully. Owen seemed more nervous, his eyes jumping around the room. Curt put a hand out to rest on top of Owen's who flinched at the touch.

"Hey. Relax. We're okay, right?"

"Sure," Owen mumbled. "It's just-"

They were interrupted by a woman sidling up to them. "Hello, gentlemen."

"Hi," Curt smiled.

She nodded a bit to him and looked to Owen. Her eyes flicked up and down his body and Curt felt a spark of jealousy that he suppressed.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I stole your friend away for a little," she said to Curt, still eyeing Owen. He was bright red now and stammering. Curt had never seen him blush so much. It was cute, or, it would have been cuter if Owen hadn't been so uncomfortable. White Camellia - you're adorable. It was all part of the bouquet.

He waved the woman down to speak quietly to her. "Just been heartbroken. Wife divorced him, I don't think you'd be so interested. He's got..." Curt glanced to Owen with a twinkle in his eye. "Like, four kids?"

Owen was almost speechless but he managed to choke out, "Five or six..."

"Yeah, half of them out of wedlock," Curt continued.

The woman smiled a little, but in a more distant way. "Ah. Sorry to hear that. Nice to meet you both." She disappeared back into the crowd.

Curt felt a boot connect with his shin, not exactly hard, but he winced for show. "Jesus, Owen, I thought you'd be grateful."

The Brit looked like he wanted to melt into the floor. "Oh, thanks a lot for embarrassing me like that. You could've just said I'm not available."

"It's more fun this way," Curt said lightly. He tipped his head a little, studying Owen. After a few seconds, the taller man looked away.

"Sorry," the American apologized.

"It's okay," Owen mumbled. "I perpetuated it, I guess." He grinned and Curt was struck by how pretty Owen was in that moment. His dark brown hair was mostly swept back but a few strands fell into his face over his dark eyebrows and lashes. His brown eyes were wide and shiny and his lips were curved up into the sweetest smile.

Yellow tulips - sunshine in your smile.

The rest of the date went more smoothly. They seemed to fall into the natural teasing banter they usually had not to long after the incident, and instead of driving straight back to Curt's apartment, they went on a little walk along the river. They were walking close enough so Curt's hand brushed against Owen's a few times before he took it. Owen almost stopped walking but somehow he kept moving, albeit a little more stiffly. Curt pulled him to a bench where they sat down. He procured a cigarette and Owen held up a lighter for him. "Thanks," Curt mumbled around the thing. He exhaled a puff of smoke and Owen smiled. "Could I...?" He asked almost timidly. To his surprise, Curt took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it against Owen's lips. They parted a little and Owen stared into Curt's eyes as he took a draw with Curt still holding it. Curt pulled it away and Owen impulsively caught his wrist. "Curtis..."

Curt grinned at him. "You only call me that when you're mad at me or you mean business. I do hope it's the latter."

Owen nodded a little. "Sorry. You're just... very... attractive? And... charming? And I-I don't know- what to do..."

"Thank you." Curt took another drag on the cigarette. "I think you're doing fine."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Relax, Owen. It's just us. You don't need to stress."

"That's exactly why I am stressed," Owen joked. Or, half-joked.

Curt laughed and then his arm was around Owen's shoulders, pulling him a little closer. "You are funny, Mr. Carvour."

Owen blushed. "You might be drunk, Mega."

"No, I barely had anything, I'm not drunk," Curt corrected. Owen smiled and ran a hand through his own hair. "Okay. What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... we stay here a bit? Or go back? Should I drop you off, or...?"

Curt laughed again. "I wanna stay here a little longer if that's alright with you."

"Of course..."

"Cool."

Owen tried to take the cigarette from him and Curt just held it up for the second time. This time, Curt's thumb brushed Owen's bottom lip, making him gasp a little. Curt considered this. "Soft..."

He pulled away again and Owen exhaled the smoke and then Curt was there again and he kissed him lightly, just for a moment. Owen's eyes were wide. He looked star struck. Lily of the valley - pure love.

"You okay there?" Curt whispered.

Owen nodded a little. "Y-Yeah." His voice was a bit gruff.

"Alright, then." Curt leaned over and kissed him a second time. Just as light, just as brief. Owen shivered. "Curt?"

"Yep?"

"Can you do that again?"

Curt smirked and this time he was slower. His eyes softened as he drew closer and Owen's eyes closed a moment before their lips pressed together. A little dry, but pleasant. Odd. Definitely odd.

When Curt broke away his hand had come up to curl into Owen's hair. Owen had his eyes closed for a moment after. "Curt," he murmured, meeting his gaze.

"Yes."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Yes."

They held each other's hands until they got to the door of Curt's apartment. Curt unfurled his fingers from Owen's and unlocked his front door. He turned to face Owen.

"Uh, thank you. It's... it was nice," he said nervously.

Owen nodded quickly. "Yeah. Um. Would you. Want to. Er, do it?" He flushed. "I mean, this? I mean, do this again sometime?"

Curt nodded back. "Definitely. Uh." He glanced up and down the hall and gently pulled Owen into the apartment, closing the door behind them. Curt leaned up a little and kissed Owen for a few moments. Curt's hands found the lapels of Owen's jacket and Owen's hands moved awkwardly up to his shoulders and back. They pulled away from each other and Curt kept his head down, smiling a little and rubbing his thumbs over the fabric of Owen's jacket. He slowly released the other man. "Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you."

One of Owen's hands moved lower on the American's back, pulling him a little closer. "I really like you, too."

Curt uncurled his fingers from the fabric and smoothed down Owen's jacket. "Good. That's good."

Owen let go of him. "Well. Thank you. For the flowers. And. Everything."

"Thank you."

Owen opened the door and slipped away. Curt closed it and smiled. He seemed to float through his evening routine of getting changed, brushing his teeth, etc.

When he was in bed his heart still felt light. Curt traced his own lips in the darkness and laughed out loud.

He was glad he had given Owen the yarrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions:  
> Arborvitae - unchanging friendship  
> White Camellia - you're adorable  
> Yarrow - everlasting love  
> Lily of the valley - sweetness, purity, pure love  
> Yellow tulips - sunshine in your smile


	3. Butterfly Weed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short and angst but final chapter will come out tomorrow!

Curt saw Owen less and less these days. The Brit used to leave flowers on his doorstep - pink carnations, aster, Angelica, many more. Those were less, too.

One day, it was willow - sadness.

Curt called Owen. He didn't pick up.

The next day, it was marigold - despair, grief, jealousy.

Curt called Owen again. This time, he answered.

"Hello." He sounded worn out.

"Owen. It's me, Curt."

"Oh." That was it.

"Y-Yeah," Curt faltered. "Are you alright?"

"I dunno." Curt could barely hear him. He pressed the phone closer against his ear. "What's happening? You wanna talk?"

"Curt. I have to go."

"What? Where?"

"No, just. Lavender."

"Owen, I don't know-"

"Look it up. I have to go."

"O-Okay. I lo-"

Curt was cut off by a dead line.

He put the phone down slowly and moved to the book.

Lavender - distrust.

One day, Curt decided to turn it around. He left for Owen pink Camellia. The next day, borage was on his doorstep. He hesitated, picked it up, called Owen. Twice. On the second time, Owen answered.

"Curt?"

"Yeah."

"What now?"

His cool tone was like a punch in the stomach.

"Owen... did you get it?"

"Yes."

"And...?"

"Curt. I can't." A tremble came into his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't, I can't do this."

"Owen, please." Curt's voice was low but surprisingly steady.

"I can't," Owen said, and Curt heard a muffled sob.

"I love you."

"Curt. Please, don't do that."

"What? Tell my boyfriend I love him?"

"We're not- Curt, just- please. God."

"I love you," Curt repeated.

The line went dead.

The next day, Curt got another plant. Butterfly weed. He didn't call Owen.

It was the last one he got for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions! Lots of them! Same source!
> 
> Pink carnation - I'll never forget you  
> Aster - symbol of love, daintiness  
> Angelica - inspiration  
> Willow - sadness  
> Marigold - despair, grief jealousy  
> Lavender - distrust  
> Pink Camellia - longing for you  
> Borage - bluntness, directness  
> Butterfly weed - let me go


	4. Forget-me-not

It had been months. They only saw each other for work. But one day, going home after a particularly tiring mission, Curt saw Owen waiting outside his door, holding a couple sprigs of a plant.

He steeled himself as he neared.

"Owen," Curt said coolly.

"Curt." Owen took a step closer like he would embrace the American but hesitated. "Did Director Houston tell you?"

"About?" Curt asked warily, unlocking his door.

"I-I'm working for the American Secret Service now."

"Is that so? Fascinating." Curt made to close his door and Owen put his boot in to keep it ajar.

"Owen-"

"I'm sorry. Please, just listen to what I have to say and then I can leave and we don't need to be anything more than coworkers."

Curt sighed. "Fine. Only if you fix us drinks."

Owen smiled a little and nodded.

Ten minutes later, they were settled into the couch.

"So?" Curt asked guardedly. "What do you want to say?"

"Um. Okay. Well, they kind of found out. About me."

Curt almost choked on his drink. "About-"

"Me being bisexual."

"God."

"Yeah. I had suspicions they knew. They don't know about you, though."

Curt nodded. It wasn't even what he had been concerned for, and Owen soothed him nonetheless.

"That's why..." Owen's hands tightened on the glass. "It's why I started to cut you off. I was scared they would punish you, or leak it. I didn't want you to be hurt. Even if the services were okay with it, you know, bad guys." His voice got weaker as he spoke. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted you, I want you, but it was for your safety. It wasn't for me. I wish we could still be together, I really do..."

"But Cynthia took you in," Curt said delicately, processing all of this.

"Yeah. She, uh, kind of threatened my old director if he would tell anyone. Made sure it was all hushed up. She's, um. I don't think she's gay, but she definitely supports."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Okay." Curt sipped his drink. "So."

Owen looked at him carefully. "I'm sorry. I can go, thank you for listening and the, uh, drinks, and-"

"Owen." Curt laughed and put down his glass. "You're a damn fool."

Owen flushed. "Wh-What?"

"Can we not be together now?"

"I-I thought-" 

Curt took one of his hands. "If you don't want to, we have Arborvitae. But consider it?"

"Y-Yeah. No, Curt- I love you. I want to be with you, I really do."

Curt grinned. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Owen put down his glass.

"Still a secret." Curt took his face in both hands and they leaned in so they were forehead to forehead. Owen smelled like the drinks and cigarette smoke and something a little floral.

"Of course. But, Curt, if they..."

"Owen. It's alright. I love you."

"I love you, too." Owen kissed him for a moment. "Curt?"

"Yes?"

"You're crying."

Curt laughed and sniffed. "So are you."

They both pulled away a little and wiped their eyes.

"Oh-" Owen reached for the flowers, now a bit droopy. "Forget-me-not. It means-"

"You're a damn cliche. I know what it means."

Owen positively lit up.

They kissed again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions:  
> Arborvitae - unchanging friendship  
> Forget-me-not - true love memories, do not forget me
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you so much for your support, it truly inspires me to keep writing!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A bit out of character because Owen gets flustered easily but he's a nervous bi, at least at first, cause he doesn't know if Curt is gay. Curt is flustered too, but on the inside...
> 
> I might make a part 2 if people want it but idk


End file.
